The Demon in my Game
by digitalCyborg
Summary: America had took a mysterious game from Japan, after days of playing the game, England visits America and notices something is wrong. Slight USUK, based off CreepyPasta. Editted Chat log on Omegle with a deviant named TULAngel.


Three days had passed since America visited Japan and "borrowed" one of Japan old games. Japan had completely paled when he saw the black Game Boy cartridge and told America that it wasn't a good game to play. Of course, this just made America want it more and slip it into his pocket the moment Japan looked away. Ever since, he had stayed in his room, playing the game non-stop.

Arthur had plans today and so he wanted Alfred to come along and see if he was interested. He walked over to his front door, and ringed the doorbell. He waited for Alfred to answer.

There was a rather long pause. Alfred was home, wasn't he? There was just enough time for Arthur to think about ringing the doorbell again before Alfred finally opened the door. "Oh, hey, Arthur," the American mumbled halfheartedly, his eyes still glued to the ancient Game Boy Colour. His hair was rather messy, he was wearing the same clothes that Arthur had when they had met up at Kiku's place, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "What are you up to, man?"

Arthur's mouth quivered, he smelt his strong cologne, and looked at his eyes. They looked irritated and saw a hint of a broken blood vessel. He shook it off that Alfred was being an even bigger slob than he is. Arthur than said, "Hello, Alfred. I'm going to an art show today; do you want to join me?" Arthur hoped to see something interesting, because Francis begged him to go and see the horrid French art there.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy today," Alfred answered his eyes unmoving from the tiny, unlit screen. "Maybe Francis or one of your other bros would want to tag along instead?"

Arthur huffed. He only knew Alfred liked arts more than personally himself. He looked at the electronic hand held console and said, "What the bloody hell is that?" he didn't know what it was, and he didn't care. Though he didn't see anything on it. Just a plain... Grey screen. Alfred must have been lying to him about being busy and trying to be busy on a game that wasn't turned on.

"I borrowed a game from Kiku...some unreleased shit or something," Alfred answered, his voice still flat and distracted-sounding. "It's old. Game Boy Colour-era. Good game."

Arthur felt as if he should be concerned, he was totally into that blank screen. Was there something about a blank screen that made him so interested? He sounded as if he was distracted and too busy to even talk. If Arthur had to solve this problem, he had to play the Game Boy Colour for himself. He then said, "Can I see that thing for a second?" he had his hand reached out, because he was trying to get this straight. Now he was interested if Alfred didn't want to go, or was just so digged into that game, that he didn't have 'time' to do anything with Arthur.

Alfred's bloodshot finally turned away from the screen. He looked apprehensive, angry even. "What do you want to do with it?" he asked.

Arthur felt a slight shiver down his spine; Alfred looked strange, and intimidating like a sleepless stranger. He never had seen Alfred look like that ever. Was this Game Boy system important to the lad? He then tried to stop staring at Alfred's face, as it looked like it was haunting him silently and it almost digged into his soul. He looked at the Game Boy Colour to get Alfred's creepy look out of his head, but when he blinked he could see it in dark colors. It felt as if Alfred was up to something. Arthur than said, "I want to see how the game is like."

Alfred stared down at the portable game system and slowly handed it to the Englishman. His hands were shaking, as if he were giving away his very life. "Just...give it right back, alright?"

Arthur didn't look down at the screen yet, and looked at his hands. He felt sorry for the boy. But he looked up and felt as he swallowed half of his feelings. He then looked at the screen. And yet, yes it was blank. It was all blank. He saw nothing in it. Nothing, scratch, and Arthur felt as if his heart crawled up his throat. Arthur then furrowed his large bushy eyebrows and looked at Alfred. He then said, "You're playing a game that has nothing on it." He felt so disappointed, but he looked down to see if anything then showed up.

"Of course there's stuff on it!" Alfred laughed. It wasn't his usual loud, obnoxious laugh. Instead, it was a weak, pathetic thing, laced with fear. "Your old man eyes just can't pick up anything in these old screens, I guess!"

As Arthur looked down at the screen, he had noticed a small text box had opened at the bottom of the screen. "GIVE ME BACK."

Arthur's eyes widened to its extent, and he felt his eyeballs shake inside his eye sockets. His hands shook, and his whole body then started too. He looked up at Alfred, and handed the dreadful Game Boy to him. He then said, "Alfred you're playing a VERY strange game, is it some horror game? I just saw something that said, 'Give me back.' "Arthur felt terrified, but Alfred's face gave him some relief. He hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. First it was that Alfred looked like a homeless person, then he gave Arthur the most god awful look, and now the hand held device told Arthur to give the game back.

"Of course not." Alfred laughed and seemed all too eager to take the game back. He almost seemed like some sort of hostage victim, in a way. "It's an old RPG game! Sure, it has a graveyard at one part..." His voice shook a little at the mention of the graveyard. "Th-the game gets a little creepy at that point, but it's not the centre of the game!"

Arthur felt scared with Alfred. He didn't want to go to that art show now. He wanted to hang with Alfred to see if he was okay. He then said, "A graveyard, why does ghosts pop up at you or something?" Arthur didn't feel why the game having a graveyard would scare Alfred. Then he knows if something is scary than it must have something to make it scare you. An RPG game, he said? It must have not been any of those games that kids want now. What was it called, and he couldn't remember all of the sudden. His feelings mixed together into one big emotion. He was confused, scared, curious, and worried. He then said, "Would you mind if I skip the art show and stay with you for a couple hours."

"Ah, if you want to." Alfred gave him a small smile. He was starting to seem like himself again. "Won't be doing much, though..."

Arthur sighed, he didn't smile back though. He felt relieved that he could stay and see if he was alright. If he isn't doing much, he must be playing that stupid game. He then said, "Well then can I..." he stumbled upon his words, he was so terrified of that game, he then finished, "Can I watch you play it?" He was so into what Alfred was doing, though what the Game Boy said made him cringe, he still wants to know about this RPG game he is playing.

"Well..." Alfred paused. "I don't see why not, I guess. Thought you couldn't see the screen, though?"

Arthur replied, "It told me something though, and I am not seeing things." He was serious about that. That message made him want to walk away, but he couldn't he must know if Alfred will be okay after beating this game.

Alfred nodded slowly and went to the couch to continue his game. As he walked, Arthur couldn't help but notice that for once, Alfred's t-shirt looked rather loose-fitting at his sides. Had Alfred been ignoring food for that game?

Arthur checked his sides from far away to see if he was okay, he was looking not his usual self. He followed him in, closing the door behind himself. He followed him to the couch, and just couldn't still shake all the fear out of him, and he was concerned for Alfred's health.

Alfred's thumb moved down to the Gameboy's start button - seemingly unpausing the game. The screen had once again become blank to Arthur. However, after only a few moments of playing Alfred visibly shivered, the color was draining from his face and his dull blue eyes going wide. "No...no no no no no no..."

Arthur was looking at the screen and looked to see if anything popped up. He looked at Alfred when he repeated 'no' several times, Arthur grabbed his shoulder, and it felt different, it wasn't much of his muscle anymore, it was a bit more soft and tender, and a bit bony. He tried to comfort him, "Are you okay...? Alfred... What's going on?" Arthur was getting even more worried. His bloodshot eyes looked so frightened, and his skin turned pale than his usual tanned skin.

"I'm sorry," Alfred whispered. He wasn't looking at Arthur, however. Instead, his eyes were glued to the screen. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd-"

"TRAITOR." That one word flashed on the screen, the red color far too vibrant for a Game boy Colour to really be capable of.

Arthur yelped, it sounded like he was in deep fear and fright. The game had said 'traitor'? What did it mean? Was it calling Alfred a traitor, Arthur, or both of them? Or was it just popping up strange and surreal messages. The color to him made it seem like if the Game Boy had feelings it was angry at both of them. Arthur then thought he must be seeing things, but Alfred was there too. He had every sense. He wasn't dreaming, or he would see everything slowly, or even with blurry edges of some sort. He didn't know what to do but he kept his hand on Alfred's shoulder in case he was scared too.

"D-don't say that...!" Alfred sounded as if he were speaking to a friend. Some kind of threatening, menacing friend. "Arthur is a buddy of mine. He's not planning to take you away from me..."

"LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!"

Arthur then noticed the Game Boy was calling Alfred the 'traitor.' He then asked, "Alfred, why are you talking to this thing?" he looked back down and shivered frantically, the Game Boy was being very rude to Alfred. Arthur then suddenly felt as if the Game Boy was a person, and he started to lose his fear. Though the fear he would have left would be for Alfred.

"I can't leave it..." Alfred held his head. Blood began to trickle out of his nose. "Won't let me leave..."

With that, the Game Boy's screen actually seemed to light up, and a loud screeching sound began to burst through the tiny speaker. Alfred jumped and tried to turn the volume down, but that seemed to only make it louder.

Arthur pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, and he held it to Alfred's nose. He saw the screen flash to a lighter color from his view of Alfred's nose, he jumped as well when it started to squeal, and it hurt his ears when it got louder and louder. He then said, "Make it stop! It hurts my ears! Alfred what the hell are you doing?" He got frustrated; his ear drums rang from the screeching nose that didn't stop.

"I'm trying to make it stop!" Alfred looked at Arthur desperately. The noise began to lower into a dull growling noise. A low-bit sound similar to something being dragged was heard just beneath the growling. The screen flashed again, and picture began to fade into view; low quality like one would expect from a game of its time. Pixelated images cycled before their eyes - people hanging, a face with just big, black holes for eyes...

Alfred heaved a little and leaned over the side of the couch. Nothing came out, however. Nothing to come out.

Arthur's large eyebrows curved upward worriedly. He heard the pixelated growling, and then the cheesy dragging sound. He looked at the screen, he saw the fading of a picture, he saw the cycling pictures of the terrible... Terrible things that were going on in those pictures. He heard him vomiting, and he didn't hear anything splash on the floor, or on the couch. He had to pull the handkerchief away, and he felt disgusted too. He didn't know why nothing came out of his throat and out his mouth. And he laid a hand on Alfred's back. He felt His spine sticking out from his skin, and how sensitive he felt. He was starving himself over this game. Arthur felt so... So sad. He was slender too, though he just never gained weight, but Alfred was losing it all over some stupid Game Boy Colour. He growled and yelled at the device, "What do you want from him? You see he's starving, tired and weak. Let him go!" Arthur spat at the evil, taunting Game Boy system in anger and irritation.

The sounds and images suddenly stopped. The game seemed to lay dormant for a good half minute - long enough for Alfred to recover and look up - wiping his mouth and nose and smearing blood all over his cheek and arm. "HE'S ALREADY TOO FAR GONE." The screen spelt out slowly. With that, the tiny red light indicating the system was on went off.

"Too... Far gone...?" Arthur then stopped feeling so angry, he felt so confused now. How can Alfred be 'too far gone'? He then saw the blood on Alfred and he screamed, and he shook. Alfred was bleeding a lot, and Arthur said, "Alfred you're bleeding too much!" He then thought it was what the Game Boy meant, he was bleeding too much? Or was he too far in the game? Is Alfred too far in the game to ever let the Game Boy stop torturing him?

"I-is it really that much?" Alfred held his hand just under his nose, watching it slowly cover his fingers and drip onto his pants.

Arthur had pulled Alfred's hand away and held his nose with the bloody handkerchief he had when he first started bleeding. He then said, "Why the hell did you start starving yourself, not sleeping, or showering?" Arthur was mad about that; he didn't eat because of his game. It was disappointing; he must be able to eat a whole cattle farm now. Arthur can't even stand being hungry for an hour.

"I didn't realize that much time had passed..." Alfred admitted. "I just...wanted to keep playing." He looked over at the sleeping game on the table. Yes, it was sleeping - not off. Just waiting for Alfred to come back to it. And Alfred knew he was going to. No matter how absolutely terrified he was, he could still feel it calling to him.

Arthur scoffed and said, "Alfred, I demand that you do not play that horrid game again, and give it back to Kiku." Arthur was fed up with the game even after so much little taunting. It was the most horrifying experience that ever happened to Arthur. He glared at the sleeping Game Boy, but he didn't know it was idling. He hated that thing's guts. It was either the black cartridge or the whole Game Boy itself. Arthur than said, "Did it ever do anything strange before it ever started doing these things?"

"The game would glitch up sometimes. Everything would pixelate or parts of sprites would be missing. Like a head or an arm," Alfred said slowly. He pulled his head away from the handkerchief, felt his nose, and then sighed when he realized that he was no longer bleeding. He felt a bit lightheaded, though. He wasn't sure if that was from blood loss or what had just happened. Or both. "Sometimes I would see some of those things that showed on the screen before...but it was just a quick flash so I was never really sure if it was just my imagination or not."

Arthur pulled the handkerchief down, he looked at its blood stained silky material. He looked at Alfred and finally smiled. He was glad all the horror tricks were done, at least for now. He was so worried about all the heavy bleeding Alfred had suffered from. He then warned, "Just don't touch that evil thing, okay?" Arthur demanded that he shouldn't play it again.

"Alright..." Alfred nodded and looked away.

Arthur leaned over to see if he was lying to him. Was he still tempted to play that evil game again? He saw his hopeless face. Arthur than added, "Are you sure you're telling me the truth, you better not play that god awful game again." Arthur was more worried about Alfred than himself right now. The Game Boy didn't even come at Arthur, and the Game Boy criticized Alfred for 'betraying' it because Arthur was there.

"I'm really hungry, Arthur," Alfred said suddenly. "Could you cook me something, like you did when I was little?" He was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Okay then..." He got up and walked over to the kitchen and he tried to think of something quick and filling. He thought of beef stew. He then gathered pots and dug into his kitchen to see if Alfred had the ingredients. He then started to work on making a big meal for him, because he hadn't eaten for days straight.

Alfred sat back on the couch as Arthur went about cooking. He was tired, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. There was too much going on in his mind, and he somehow felt too exhausted to sleep. What exactly was that game? Why did Kiku even have it? Why it was even made? Was it like...one of those weird ghosts he heard of that possessed material objects? He wasn't sure. Maybe if he kept playing it he would find out. This thought made him reach over to pick up the Game Boy again. His hands met something wet and sticky, however. Blood. There was blood spewing out of the console. How was this possible!? He looked down at the screen to see a slightly pixelated picture of Arthur, silently screaming as the screen slowly went to black. No, no, no!

"Arthur!" Alfred's eyes snapped open. A dream? Was it a dream?

Arthur jumped and the wooden spoon he had in his hand flung into the air sending a bit of stew into the air and the spoon landed on the tile floor with a loud noise coming from it. Arthur then ran into the living room and held a cloth to clean his hands off, and said, "What, what is wrong?"

"N...nothing..." Alfred took in a shaky breath. "I nodded off for a minute..."

Arthur held his chest, he was relieved. He had thought the Game Boy Colour had done things to him again. He then said, "You must have had a short nightmare then, Alfred. I will be off to cooking again." He sighed and picked the wooden spoon off the floor and washed it off. He then started stirring the pot of beef stew again and adding things to it and occasionally testing it to see if it tasted good.

"Maybe my mind was just playing tricks, too..." Alfred mumbled. After all, he hadn't slept in days, and that tended to mess with peoples' minds. He had seen it in plenty of war movies. Those awesome ones where Team America swoops in the nick of time and saves the day! He smiled bitterly to himself. So much for being a hero. He couldn't even protect himself.

Arthur finally finished Alfred's meal; he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and pulled out a large cloth. He turned off the stove, he lifted the pot and walked over to the living room and put the cloth on the coffee table, he then laid the pot onto the cloth. He pushed the coffee table to America and gave him the spoon. He then said, "Alfred, since you have been starving yourself you can have the entire pot of beef stew, okay?" Arthur than sat next to Alfred and looked at the pot, and he hoped it was enough to feed him, though it was the size for a whole family..

"You don't want any?" Alfred blinked.

Arthur shook his head; he only made it for Alfred. He wasn't hungry, and he only cared for Alfred for this moment.

"...Thanks." Alfred gave the Englishman a small smile and started to eat.

He hoped it tasted good enough for Alfred. Since Alfred usually ate fatty foods in large quantities. Arthur only ate his own kind of food and only ate salty American food a few times. He didn't watch him eat, he just looked around, and when he saw the Game Boy he glared at it. He wonders if it will do anymore of its creepy derring-doo.

After only a couple minutes of eating, Alfred let out a sigh and pushed the pot away. "I'm stuffed. I think my stomach, like, shrunk or something..."

Arthur was very surprised. Alfred only ate for so long, and Arthur said, "Well yeah... You feel as slender as I am." He remembered when he held onto Alfred's back and when he held onto his shoulder to comfort him. He was truly loosing quite a bit of weight from starving. Though didn't Alfred worry about his weight before, and grew lots of muscle when he was exercising too much.

"You want to eat the rest?" Alfred offered Arthur the spoon he had been using.

Arthur took the spoon and looked at the rest of the stew. There was still quite a bit and then he leaned over and started to eat the rest of the stew.

Alfred glanced back over at the Game Boy as Arthur ate. It wasn't uncommon for Alfred to spend an hour or four playing video games after dinner. Most of the time, it was some violent shoot 'em up, like Call of Duty or Left 4 Dead. That RPG sounded like a good idea, though. It was almost like everything that happened hadn't happened at all. Maybe it didn't. Maybe he could start over...

Arthur than about the same amount of time as when Alfred ate, became even more content than he was in the first place. He stopped eating and licked off the spoon and took the cloth, the pot and the spoon back into the kitchen. He dug around for a glass top for the pot, and he set it on top of the pot and shoved it into Alfred's refrigerator. He then washed off the spoon in the sink. Then he dried it, putting it back into the drawer where it belonged. He also washed the cloth off and hung it on the handle on the stove to dry. He walked back to the living room to see what Alfred was doing when he was putting things away.

As Arthur re-entered the room, he saw Alfred stand up slowly, as if he were in a trance, and retrieve the Game Boy. He sat down again and switches the console on.

Arthur ran over to Alfred and grabbed the Game Boy Colour from him and said, "Are you stupid? You're going to kill yourself!" Arthur was angry that he had tried playing the god awful Game Boy again.

"Let me play it." The same angry and apprehensive expression from earlier on was on his face. "Give it back. Now."

Arthur felt goose bumps rise under his dress shirt. He then said, "I am not letting you do this to yourself again Alfred." He looked for the power switch and saw the labeling 'on / off' he then pushed it down to 'off' and then he held the Game Boy in his hand. He crossed his arms and looked down at Alfred. He was only being rude to protect him.

"Give it back," Alfred ordered. He didn't even whine or try to argue. His voice was low and monotone. "Or I won't be held responsible if something terrible happens to you."

Arthur jumped, and he dropped the Game Boy Colour to the floor, as the plastic hit the floor. He backed up and said, "Alfred... What the hell?" he barely even asked yelling, and he added, "You're acting like some demonic creature!" He was even scared to look at Alfred. His face switched back to its old haunting and soul piercing way. Arthur felt as if Alfred was going to hurt him if he didn't give it back. He couldn't be stubborn anymore to have Alfred's life. Was it only Alfred that the Game Boy wanted to hurt or was it also Arthur?

The portable game console's battery case popped open, causing the batteries to roll out onto the floor. With sluggish movements, Alfred knelt down and gathered it up. "Thank you. It was running low on batteries, anyway."

Arthur questioned, "Alfred why are you doing this? You're going to bleed like hell again! It might even try to kill me! Do you even care at all?" Arthur was getting upset. It was almost depressing; Alfred didn't seem to care at all.

Alfred tensed a little. "I can't control it..." he whispered, sounding like he was having difficulty." I have to play it..."

Arthur's face grew dim, he felt sorry for Alfred then he said, "Why do you have to play it?" Arthur had to know why the Game Boy was trying to hurt Alfred, and what did he mean by 'something terrible happening' to Arthur, is he saying that something might happen to Arthur, and not just Alfred. Why is Alfred only held responsible if he is 'betraying' the Game Boy Colour. Why didn't the Game Boy try to hurt Arthur? It only warned him to give itself back to Alfred. Too many questions to ask, and he hasn't gathered the answers. None of them know, but the Game Boy itself.

"It's on my mind. It keeps on calling to me and calling to me..." Alfred turned his head to Arthur, tears starting to fill his eyes. "You're the expert on this ghost shit, what is this!?"

Arthur yelped quietly, and he watched him start to cry. He even thought about it, and he said, "Ghosts don't do that..." Arthur knew that, ghosts are just things representing dead people. He then said, "It might be a demon though..." He knows demons are able to control things, unlike ghosts, but ghosts cannot interact physically. Though he knows demons can. But why would a demon be in a hand held gaming system?

"H-how do I get rid of it?" Alfred asked, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"I don't know... I have to get a priest or an exorcist..." He knows that would be silly, a priest or an exorcist to get rid of a demon from a video game console. He couldn't figure out what else to do. Then he thought of breaking the Game Boy Colour but that would be a waste of money. He then thought of getting rid of the cartridge. He then said, "How about you give that game back to Kiku?"

"Th-then he would know I stole it!" Alfred said shakily.

Arthur sighed, "It is at least better getting yelled at by Kiku then getting killed by a stupid video game." Arthur got frustrated about that, Alfred was being dumb about this situation.

"I guess..." Alfred looked down. "But what if the game kills Kiku?"

"He made the game right? Why would it kill him?" Arthur didn't have to think about that. If Kiku did create it then why would the game kill Kiku? Arthur just looked at Alfred, worriedly.

"I don't know...but he seemed scared when I asked him about the game...before I took it," Alfred said.

"Because he probably knew that there was something wrong with the game!" He yelled at him.

Alfred looked down. "I didn't think it was like this, though..."

Arthur growled, and said, "You're an idiot... Why didn't you pay attention to the look on his face?"

"I thought it was just some kind of really hard game or something...I was going to take it and beat it and rub in his face that I beat it!" Alfred explained.

Arthur replied, "I guess so... Though it was his, why didn't you play it when you were there?"

"He wouldn't let me play it." Alfred glanced down at the Game Boy. "And I didn't have my Game Boy Colour with me while I was there."

"There's your reason why you shouldn't have played it, it's because he didn't want you to play it." Arthur snarled at Alfred.

"I regret it now..." Alfred sighed.

Arthur had to sigh too, and he said, "I don't know if I should regret being here." He said so harshly, and he added, "You would have been dead if it weren't for me; you would just keep on playing that game."

"I know." Alfred bowed his head. "I still want to keep on playing and ignore everything out. It's like...an urge I just...can't control...like a voice screaming at me..."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows like he usually does, and he replied, "You have voices in your head...?"

"Yes..." Alfred's eyes widened and he grabbed Arthur's pant leg, since he was still on the floor. "But not usually! Seriously! I-I'm not some kind of wackjob who hears voices on a regular basis!"

Arthur felt a sudden rush of awkwardness as when the male grabbed his pant leg, and he said, "What are you doing...? I know... You are not a weirdo, but I was just asking..."

"Well I...I was just..." Alfred pulled away from him and looked down at the floor. "I don't know."

Arthur gave him a quick weird look, and he said, "Yeah... Don't do that again." Arthur brushed off his pant leg to straighten it. He then said, "How about you get off the floor and make another dumb move and put new batteries in that dreadful game."

Alfred stood up and frowned at Arthur. "That was kind of mean to say..."

Arthur growled and said, "Yeah I know, but you cling to that RPG game like it's your precious prized session."

"...If it bothers you so much, you can just leave me to play, then." Alfred shot a glare at him and bent down to pick up the Game Boy Colour.

Arthur stepped on the Game Boy Colour. He glared back at Alfred. He said, "I think not, go demon on me again and you will regret ever letting me help you" he had to get the message straight to him, but the voices in his head are controlling him like demons.

"You'll crack the screen doing that," Alfred told him flatly.

"It isn't worth looking at either." He said back as flat as he said so as well. He didn't care about the Game Boy, he only hated it. He only cared about Alfred's safety.

In seconds Alfred had Arthur pinned on the coffee table, hands around the Englishman's neck. "Don't. Break. It."

Arthur choked; he had his hands around Alfred's wrists. He shivered, and the American could feel his hands shake on his wrists. Arthur said, "Alfred... W-What the hell do you think you're doing?" He couldn't stop shaking; he cringed against the coffee table. He was trying to pull Alfred's hands away from his neck. He couldn't breathe much.

"Stop trying to stop me!" Alfred's voice was strained, not quite sounding like it usually did. "You're nothing but a pain!"

Arthur's eyes blurred and watered up. He then whispered between gasps, "I... Can't... Let you... Kill... Yourself." Arthur looked away from him; a tear drop slowly ran across the bridge of his nose.

Alfred suddenly went quiet. His hands loosened on Arthur's neck. "Oh God, Arthur..."

He then grasped on the air, he quickly regained oxygen and held his hand to his face, and wiped off the tear on the bridge of his nose. He looked at Alfred and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would you choke me like that! You bloody arsehole!" He yelled at Alfred, and tears poured out of his eyes. He felt the pain around his neck when he gasped for air when he cried at Alfred. He was scared to die, and especially being choked by Alfred.

"I didn't...I mean...I..." Alfred stepped backwards. "I...I was totally out to lunch. Not there. Like, spacing out...and...This happens..."

"I... I really hate you right now!" He spat out at Alfred, and he held his hands to his cheeks, crying into his fingers as he just sobbed on the coffee table in fear. He was just too terrified to say much. He did hate Alfred at this moment. Who wouldn't, he had thought about that. He just wanted to run away, but he couldn't. He wanted to... Just so bad. It was terrible, everything was just terrible. How can a stupid video game make all of this happen? Arthur was now buried in his own fear, tears and frustration he couldn't handle it. He expressed it by crying though, and he didn't know why. His fear of dying by Alfred choking him scared him half to death.

"Don't cry-" Alfred stopped himself from getting any closer to Arthur. Considering what he just did, it wouldn't be a good idea...

Arthur gasped a couple of times, and wiped his face off with his wrists. He sat up and looked at Alfred, his eyebrows curved in fear. He looked at Alfred hopelessly. Arthur then said, "Just stay away from me! I..." He stopped and then finished, "Hate... You." He stood up and turned his back on Alfred. And retreated to the kitchen.

While Arthur was in the kitchen, Alfred picked up the Game Boy again. He badly wanted to play that game. The need had become a physical feeling - pounding at his skull. He couldn't take it anymore. He ripped the cartridge out, threw it to the ground, and began to stomp on it. "Die, die, DIE! Die you stupid game! Die and let me be me again!"

Arthur sat on one of the kitchen counters and looked depressingly at the ground. He listened to Alfred yell in the living room, and the sound of crunching plastic and his foot slamming against the floor. He shook his head and half of him wished he was at that art show, but if he didn't Alfred would most likely be dead. Arthur had so many things to think about, he felt overly relieved when he was hearing the crunching of plastic out in the living room.

After a few moments, Alfred slumped to the floor, panting heavily from the work. His body still hadn't quite regained all the strength it lost the last few days. Was it over? Was the nightmare over? Could he be free from this stupid thing?

Arthur than was ready to go back to Alfred, he slid off the counter and walked back into the living room and looked at Alfred worriedly. He walked over to him and knelt onto the floor next to Alfred, and he held onto his shrunken shoulder and said, "Are you okay...? Is everything... Over?" Arthur wanted all the worries to be gone and the horrifying images to leave his brain.

"Does destroying the things a demon haunts make it die?" Alfred asked shakily. He flopped over, putting all of his weight on Arthur. "I'm tired, Arthur. Of this and everything else..."

"You probably made it go away... I hope..." He looked up at him, and he said, "I'm sick and tired of this too." He felt another rush of awkwardness go through himself.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Alfred closed his eyes.

"It's fine I guess..." Arthur was uncertain if he should accept his apology, but he raised Alfred. He had to of some sort. Arthur then added, "I think I should be sorry too, sorry for being rude." He was though upset at those times, but being rude is usually himself. Though apologizing isn't usual. He looked away and shook his head. He was glad that it was all 'over' and it is 'over' he could live peacefully without a demon in a video game cartridge haunting him.

Early the next morning, after begging Arthur to stay the night, Alfred dug a deep hole near the local church, hoping the hallowed ground would keep the demon at bay. He even went as far as to get some holy water from the priest to pour over the smashed up cartridge. After he was finished, he turned to Arthur. "How 'bout we see if there's a Mickey D's open?" he suggested. Without giving the Englishman time to argue he led them off. Arthur didn't even get a chance to notice the red tinge to Alfred's eyes...or the knife sticking out of Alfred's coat pocket...


End file.
